


Sunny smile

by Ang29 (orphan_account)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Deliberate Badfic, Disney, Disney Movies, F/F, Incest, Mental Health Issues, Movie: Frozen (2013), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), My First AO3 Post, Out of Character, Please Don't Kill Me, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ang29
Summary: "I did it for us Els"
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 22





	Sunny smile

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies  
> First, forgive such poor writing and grammar.  
> Second, English is not my first language.  
> And finally, after the apologies, leave your comments no matter if they are hurtful hahaha, total this is just one of my silly ideas.
> 
> Disclaimer  
> Frozen is property of Disney

"Anna, please tell me you didn't do ..." Elsa pleaded.

Anna, did not flinch, her expression does not change. Elsa walked towards her, studying her reaction at every step.

  
"I came to see you as soon as Kai and Gerda called, are yo..."

  
"You came to see if he was right". Anna interrupted her. "You didn't come to see me" Anna hissed those words.

  
"I ..." Elsa didn't know what she would answer to that, it was true, yes, but it's not her fault, Anna has threatened to hurt her fiancé before and Elsa was afraid that Anna would do what she’d been afraid of. It wouldn’t be weird, considering their last month since it was announced that she would get married.

  
"Yes Els, I did something to your fiance". Those words were said with an icy tone that Elsa knew immediately that Anna was entering one of her episodes again.

  
"What did you do Anna?" She asked ignoring the answer that was beating deep in her mind.

  
"What I should have done as soon as that bastard arrived in the kingdom"

  
"No ... you couldn't". Her voice cracked, noticing Anna's hands for the first time. Blood, it was obvious that she had tried to wash it because it had little on her knuckles.

  
"Yes, I did Elsa and I don't regret it". Her eyes were unfocused, her pupils dilated.

  
The tears began to flow, like an angry and endless waterfall, Elsa could not stop, she could not speak either. Anna walked over to her and put her hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look at her.

  
"I did it for us Els." The smell of blood intensified in her nostrils. "Now he can't take you away from me, we'll be together as it could be, you know there are many individual rulers Els". Elsa was no longer listening.

Anna smiled, as she rambled on about other things, not her sunny smile, but the one that was too big for her face and that Elsa had had a fear for some time.

  
"Please stop". She finally found her voice and came out more like a shriek.


End file.
